


Echo

by acrobodtics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrobodtics/pseuds/acrobodtics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So smooth and gentle and, God, why is it so. He felt so light headed and free and yet he was not. The mother was calling for the kittens that went off to play, their ideas running away from themselves and she did not know yet that they would never come back." A drabble about Eren Jaeger's eyes. I might have gotten too carried away... Forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> Forward: hey! so I haven’t written in quite a while, but I really wanted to write a drabble about Eren’s eyes… it could be shippy, but who knows? figure it out yourself…

The way he swam was undeniably enchanting; he could dive and turn and laugh his way though the sea, his bubbles shrouding his view from the currents and the tide. It would hit the curve of the sand and splash, and he found himself washed up, not at all ashamed as to where he had been.  
He could watch the wind twist around itself, chasing it’s tails, like kittens, soft, warm, innocent; they would cry eerily and get tied up in themselves, struggling, their cries rising to a shrill sound that was nothing less than the sound of _torture._ Then they were gone, their mother somewhere they could not reach; but, after all, it was just wind - too bad he could easily mistake it for something else. 

But the vastness he lost himself in was not complete with out the hint of the green, like the forest, jade, olive, whatever you like. He heard the trees groan tiredly as they rose around him and he found his fingers touching the stalk of a tiny, fragile flower, a daisy, and he smiled. This is something else that would not survive, and his smile faded as it turned to dust at the exposure to his skin. But, the skin he was touching does not, the face he cradled in his hands was indestructible, and he prayed to a deity to keep that so. Those lips may distract him, red, like the blood he has spilt and the passion that ran through his veins, red like the fires that burn down those forests he stood inside. He suddenly felt _small_ , small like the simple flower and the voice that called from below him

_It sounded like the kittens mother._

So smooth and gentle and, _God_ , why is it so. He felt so light headed and free and yet he was not. The mother was calling for the kittens that went off to play, their ideas running away from themselves and she did not know yet that they would never come back. 

She called again and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. She’s crying, shrill and panicked, he could feel the pain course through him as he thought of the kittens who did not know what trouble they could get into.

_It’s a shame they didn’t have a choice._

**Author's Note:**

> Afterword: okay so that was a little off track but hey you know haha aha a aha ah a help me
> 
> [the kittens are the soldiers giving their lives for humanity, and, of course, they are just kids, right? (◡‿◡✿)]


End file.
